Oretin
"We go out in a blazing hell of autism." - Oretin, 2018 Oretin_, or Oretin von Dabsburg, is a well known oldfag player on the server and the current High Chancellor (Hoch Kanzler) of the Austrian Empire. He is known for being close with 73beetle, and joining most of his towns. Due to his role in Austria and Germany, he is seen as toxic and racist to many other players. He is seen as an important figure in Germany, as he served as Prasident and Kanzler of Austria in June of 2017, for a short time, was the leader of The Netherlands, a Minister of the Second German Empire, High Kanzler of the Second Austrian Empire and Minister of Propaganda in the Third German Empire, Manager of the Munich Times, a veteran of most wars fought by Austria and Germany, as well as being one of the founding members of the Dab Army/ Dabmacht, not to mention creating the name, and has played major roles in German history, going all the way back to May 2017. Towns * Graz (Founder) * Amsterdam (Founder) * Hoshido (Founder, Fell within first hour of existence) * Old Suez (Founder of old Suez) * Munich (Chancellor) * Bering (Founder) * Bern (Resident) * Madrid (Resident) * Munich 2: Electric Boogaloo (Chancellor) aka Bavaria/Vienna-Graz History - May - August 2017, Classical Austria - Oretin joined on May 29, 2017. He didn't do much until about two hours after he joined, when he was offered to create the town of Graz, this opportunity came when 73beetle gave him the decison. He agreed, and this town would become his home for most of the time spent here. Not long after joining, Oretin and KRN0530 were mining in southern Africa, where it had been discovered there was a surplus of diamonds. When they were still mining, KRN0530 received a tpa request from someone named JudeSeife, he accepted, under the impression Jude wanted to tp to KRN, and not KRN to Jude. It was a tp kill. The second KRN had arrived he was killed by Jude and Kaitala. This is what sparked the Tortugas Conflict. Oretin returned to Graz, with the intent of telling Beetle what had happened. He went to Vienna, and informed beetle, EthanMineKing also informed him, as he had been tp killed as well. 9 austrian soldiers left Austria that day to what would be the first of three encounters with Tortugas. The first was when 9 soldiers attacked the town, it was a success, as Jude and Kait did not see it coming. The second encounter was a total failure. KRN0530 and Beetle were both killed in this time. two others were also killed. In between the second and third encounters, Oretin was elected Prasident of Austria. during his time as Prasident, he liberated Bern so it could become a free state, and also tried to patch up relations to Tortugas. This proved futile. the third encounter was the straw that broke the camels back. Tortugan forces attacked Graz and Vienna by placing lava in towns that took months to build. this was when Beetle tried to turn off the perms that would prevent Jude and Kait from attacking, but a fatal error was made. In the process, Jude and Kait invaded the Vienna Storage and took 4 stacks of gold. In his rage, Beetle disbanded the town of Vienna. Oretin refused to let Graz go into Tortugan hands, so he always had someone in charge of it, no matter where he was. Shortly after this, Bern also fell into Tortugan hands, where Oretin had been staying. Oretin had the idea of moving to Japan, where he did, however the town he founded , Hoshido, was attacked by Tortugan forces within an hour of creation, forcing Oretin to let it go. Next, Oretin and Beetle joined Ventus in Egypt, where they were given the option to create Suez. Oretin became the leader of this short-lived town. Oretin left Suez and joined Munich, where beetle had recently become mayor, so he could particpate in fighting Tortugas alongside Germany. It was during this time period that Oretin went missing for over a month. He didn't return until August 2, 2017, when he came back to Beetles Lisbon, which was part of Spain. Oretin lived in Spain for the rest of the month. At the end of the month, Lisbon fell and he joined Madrid, where he lived for about 2 days. September - Mid October Oretin returned to Graz, and shortly after moved to Bering, a town he founded on the coast of the Bering Strait. Shortly after founding these, he passed the position of mayor to Landrew1, and moved to Amsterdam, where He and beetle reunited, along with fellow Austrians, this is where it was decided that Austria would be reformed. This never followed through however. He went inactive and almost quit along with other players to play on Praxis, which was seen as a better server at the time. Late December - Early February He returned to the server after about two months and joined Munich, run by 73beetle. Due to being the "perfect German" according to caarliitoo, he was one of the first to be rewarded the Iron Cross. Not much longer later, he became a minister of Germany, or a council member. However, only a few weeks later, the town of Munich seceded from Germany, and 73beetle created the nation of Bavaria, which later became, Austria, which Oretin was granted the title of Kanzler in, becoming co-leader in Austria once again. After about 3 days of Austria existing, Adolf_Hitlar was unbanned, which hyped the fuck out of Germans, including Oretin. Austria was disbanded quickly to reunify under Hitlars Germany. Mid February - Early March After about five days, 73beetle became bored with Germania. He eventually decided to have Munich leave Germania, and recreate Austria. The nation was created when Schober60 bought Brendan1903's nation for only 64 gold, renaming it Austria. Oretin_ was named Kanzler (Second-In-Command) of the Second Austrian Republic. However, after a period of inactivity of Austrian citizens, Oretin decided to quit the server until around the end of May/ Early June. After this Schober60 became Kaiser of the Second Austrian Empire. End of March - Mid May, Minister of Propaganda''' '' On March 24, Oretin returned for one day to fight in St. Petersburg. Prior to leaving to fight, Oretin called the German Army the dab army, and the dabmacht/dab army was born, and went on to be undefeated in the world. Oretin also later participated in the Second Battle of Sorong. The same day he became Minister of Propaganda in the 3rd German Empire. Oretin became active around this time again, and it was also around this time that the Austrian and German Empires "unified" to form one empire. Oretin became Minister of Propoganda. Shortly after the unification, the Kerala War broke out, on April 21, 2018, Germany declared war on Lantau following Spain's declaration. Oretin_ participated briefly in this war, but still played a role when it came to propaganda. Following the introduction of the Golden Dab as an award in Germany, Oretin received it along with many other old Germans. He was praised by Chancellor Paper for doing very well at his job of Minister of Propaganda during the Kerala War. Austria began to boom in population, going up to #7 on /n list, as well as Germany, which vassalized Luxembourg, France, and Britain, helping the last two rebuild. '''''Mid May - Present Oretin continued to do his job as minister, creating War Posters, and posters of which encouraged citizens to join the Dabmacht. He also proposed the idea of a Austrian controlled colony in Burma, which UnholyGnomes created, and later Jabesb expanded on. Upon Joel creating the Kingdom of Belgium, and the crisis that arose along with it in Germany, Oretin proposed to paper that a court case be held to find whether or not Joel was guilty of the Attacks on London. Oretin and Paper debated furiously with Joel until Joel finally rejected the proposal, and thus Paper declared war, starting the 2 Days War. -''June-'' Oretin began to create images which mocked Belgium of going to war, especially since Joel had said himself they were going to lose. And after two battles in the war, and an assault directly on Brussels, Germany won the war decisively. Production of war posters began again, and Oretin began to help caarliitoo produce God Armor for future conflicts. Unfortunately, the day after the war ended, Lantau demanded that Austria and Germany remove their colonies from the Bengal Bay Area. An agreement was met, and the colonies were removed much to the dismay of Oretin, Beetle, and others. Shortly after, to the surprise of the Germans, jabesb created Myanmar. However, it was revealed shortly after to the world that Myanmar was a puppet state created by Germany to keep the land, and the towns rejoined Austria. ''-The Battle of Vienna-'' Following the Burma Crisis with Lantau, German aggression towards Lantau became worse, as did Lantaun aggression towards Germany. On June 6th, Chancellor Paper announced a military parade to celebrate his one year anniversary on the server, and to celebrate Germany becoming one of the worlds largest powerhouses. A day later, on June 7th, Oretin, Beetle, and Caar were preparing the Austrian soldiers for the parade. However, while this was happening, the three were also nonchalantly replying to taunting they couldn’t care for from Mag and Noah. Eventually, Mag told the Germans to attack Neodonia, and in return the Germans told Mag and Noah to attack Vienna. After about 15 minutes of preparation and allies coming in case there was an attack, Mag and Noah went to Munich thinking it was Vienna. After being told where Vienna was, they began to climb up the staircase to the sight of around 4 German soldiers, including Beetle, Oretin, Caar, CyberPies, as well as allies, Nicholas_II, GeneralRhombus, and runnerboy. Oretin was one of the soldiers to lead the charge into the dense Austrian forests to fight Lantau. While there were close calls, and a death on both sides of one soleise equipped with God armor, the German Coalition had the upper hand and pushed the Lantauns back into Czech land. Eventually, The Lantauns stopped fighting and stood in the claims of Donau and Czechia for protection, however runner enabled PvP in Donau forcing them to leave, and the battle finally ended on sectio. Around this time Oretin said “''Never forget the Battle of Vienna”'' as he and many others believed it was a decisive German victory as they had successfully repelled the Lantauns. The battle is still debated however. '-''Post Battle-''' Following the battle, Oretin had the idea of creating a vault for Old Germans who went inactive, Germans who made an impact, and royals who went inactive. And thus, the next day, along with the return of KRN, the two built the vault next to Kaiser Schober’s home in honor of him. Mid June - Early August After almost a month of fruitless attempts at contacting Kaiser Schober by almost every German and Austrian higher up, most of the higher-ups gave up hope in his return, and Oretin was named the second Kaiser of the Austrian Empire despite the fact that he joined like way before schober and this succession system is ass. schober joined like a week later again lol. After a down period, the Terra Nova Update was announced, which sparked excitement within the German community. ''- Terra Nova -'' On January 2, 2019, Oretin was gunned down while on a presidential visit to Tropisch. Panama collapsed soon after. Friends The people who Oretin has met in his 1+ year on the server whom he calls Friends and Close Friends. * 73beetle * Ojc124 * KRN0530 * JADENJUMBO * Adolf_Hitlar * Paper * EthanMineKing * IanNotEN * caarliitoo * Socciety * Sarmango * runnerboy gay numbers * Schober60 * starwars770 (newsflock) * AngryEskimo * CyberPies * most austrians * BlankHigh5Bro Achievements * Founded Graz * Supervised all construction in Graz * basically started the tortugas conflict * Became Prasident of Austria * Liberated Bern from Austria * Created the towns of Bering and Amsterdam, with the idea of giving them to others to have more land in Austria * Fought against Tortugas * Burned down most of the forest around Tortugas * Defended Hitlar alongside KRN0530 during the third war day * Become Minister of Germany, acquiring place on the Council. * Became a cuck jew -73beetle * fuck u ^^ - Oretin * Kanzler of Austria 2: The Squeakquel * Deputy Fuhrer of Germania * Kanzler of Austria 2 Part II * Minister of Propaganda in Germany * Founding father of the Dabmacht (German Army), giving it its name as well. * Fought in The Kerala War * propaganda x2 * Fought in The Battle of Vienna * Constructed the Germanic Royal Vault in Vienna with the help of KRN0530 Quotes "Fuck" "Shit ass" "UBERGAY" "beetle maps?" "n word" "Never forget the Battle of Vienna" "dab" "double dab" "dab army never fails/ is unstoppable" "Heil dab army" "" Various other forms of dabbing Various other phrases including the word dab am i allowed to say the n word on the wiki? Related Articles * Austria * Graz * Wokism * Amsterdam * Alanian Belgium-Doggerland-Zeeland * Second German Empire * Munich (Bavaria) * Second Austrian Republic * Third German Empire * Gernanic Nations * Germany Battles * Siege of Hamburg * Austro-Tortugan War * Siege of Moscow * Battle of Munich * World War Lag (Siege of St. Petersburg) * Second Battle of Sorong * Kerala War * 2 Days War * Battle of Vienna * maybe other ones idk fuck you Category:Players Category:Germany